Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Two: The Wish
Willow looked at Giles like he was crazy. He had called her, asking her to come over to work a spell. "Giles, there is no such thing as mystical balls that grant wishes. Why do you think I turned gay?" Giles rolled his eyes. "The innuendo aside, these ba-- spheres do exist, and I believe they will be of great help. I just need you to find them and summon them here." Willow sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. Give me the one you have." He presented the ball to her. It was very pretty, yellow and translucent, with four stars inside. Willow drew an incantation circle and began chanting in several languages. It translated as "bring any like this to me." It was going to take awhile, so Giles went about some other work he had to do. He was amazed at how much he had to do. He was the head of a new Watchers Council, which consisted of himself, Xander, Andrew, Robin, Buffy, and Faith. Andrew, however, spent most of his time in Japan, overseeing the latest cell of Slayers, so he rarely attended meetings. Originally, they had put him on speaker phone during the weekly meetings, but Andrew had decided that he didn't need to have input all the time. Nowadays, he only called for the important meetings, which only happened about once a month. That suited Giles fine. Andrew was a fine watcher, but he was a little... "Giles! I got them!" Giles was shaken from his thoughts by Willow's voice. He went back into the living room. Sitting in front of the red-headed witch were all seven of the mystical Dragon Balls. "Excellent. Well done, Willow." He began to put the balls into a rucksack. Willow stood. "Where are you going?" Giles continued to stuff the balls and some books into the sack as he said, "According to the legend, you have to be in an open space, like a field or a desert, in order for the Dragon Balls to work." "Well, I'm coming too." He looked at her. "Are you sure? This will be quite a drive. We live in a city, after all." She nodded. "I summoned those things, and I want to see them in action." "Very well." ~ As Goten had expected, Chi Chi hadn't taken his news well. "What do you mean, you're LEAVING?! I already lost your father, I'm not going to lose you too!" Goten tried to comfort his mother, who had broken down into sobs after she was finished yelling. "I don't have a choice, mom. If Shenron wants me to go somewhere, I can't exactly stop him. He's the Eternal Dragon, after all! I promise, I'll do everything I can to come home again." Chi Chi hugged her youngest son fiercely. "I'll miss you, Goten." she sobbed. He hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, mom." ~ Giles and Willow had gone into the California desert, not wanting to call more attention to themselves than necessary. "So, how does this work exactly?" Willow asked. Giles looked at one of his books. "Well, according to this, we place the balls on the ground, wait until they start glowing, and say 'come forth Shenron'." Willow arched an eyebrow. "Seems a little too easy if you ask me." "Well, finding the balls isn't supposed to be as easy as it was. Normally it would take many generations to gather all seven because they scatter to the ends of the earth after each use." Willow shrugged. "All right, let's do this. I'm meeting up with Kennedy later." Giles nodded, and placed the Dragon Balls on the ground they began to glow almost immediately. Willow gave Giles a look and said "Are you sure about this?" Giles nodded. "Don't worry." He turned to the Dragon Balls. "Come forth, Shenron!' ~ Today was the day. Goten had gone around to everyone and said his good-byes. He had wanted to say good-bye to Paris, but when he came by her apartment, her roommate said she had gone to a doctor's appointment. He was pretty sure that she was just avoiding him, but he wasn't sure if he was going to see her again. He searched for her ki, finding it at a clinic downtown. Huh, he thought, she did have a doctor's appointment. He landed just outside and waited for her. She came out ten minutes later. "Hey, Paris. How are you?" She looked at him in surprise. "Goten? What are you doing here?" "I'm going out of town, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to see you again. I didn't want that fight to be the last thing said between us, so I came to say good-bye." She looked sad for a moment, then smiled. "OK, Goten. I hope I see you again." Goten smiled. "Kami willing. If I don't come back, I hope everything turns out well for you." She kissed his cheek. "You too, Goten. Good-bye." "Good-bye, Paris." He flew away, not trusting himself to say any thing else. Before he had gotten too far away, he could have sworn he could sense another ki signature emanating from Paris. Before he could focus on it, however, the world disappeared. ~ Shenron was big. Willow had seen some impressive looking dragons before, but Shenron was big! Nothing had a right to be this big. As if that wasn't bad enough, his voice sounded like it could crack the ground. "Why have you summoned me?" he asked. Giles hid his intimidation, and spoke. "We understood that you could bring a warrior for good too us. Can you do this?" Shenron was silent for a moment, then said. "This I can easily do. However, it will cost both of your wishes." Giles looked surprised. 'We get two wishes? The legend only said you could summon a warrior." "I can grant any two wishes. However, if I summon this warrior, it will take all my power to bring someone as strong as he." Giles turned to Willow. "What do you think? Should we summon the warrior, or make two wishes.?" Willow shrugged. "If Buffy was here, maybe we could make the wishes, but right now, I think the warrior is better." Giles nodded. "Bring the warrior to us." Shenron's red eyes glowed. A bright light appeared in front of the Dragon Balls, which turned into a man. He looked up at the dragon, and spoke to him. "Hey, Shenron! Have I arrived?" "Yes. You are almost 1300 years in the future. Unfortunately, it is impossible for me to send you back." The man's eyes went wide. "Why?! I thought this was a temporary thing!" "Unfortunately, Dende is no longer alive. I only had enough energy for one last summoning, and now I will go to Other World." Without another word, Shenron disappeared, and the Dragon Balls became white stones. Willow walked over to the young man. He can't be a day over 18, she thought to herself. "Hello." she couldn't think of anything else to say. He turned to her. "Did you bring me here?" Willow nodded. "Yeah, me and him." she pointed to Giles. "We didn't know you couldn't go back home, or that you even had a home to go to." The young man looked at the ground. "Don't worry," she continued, "We'll try to find a way to get you home. Won't we, Giles?" Giles nodded. "Most certainly." The young man shook his head. "No. Shenron said I might not be able to return, and if I couldn't, to not try. I'm needed here." He stood. Willow smiled sympathetically. "Well, I'm Willow, and that's Giles." Giles waved. The young man nodded. "I'm Goten. Nice to meet you." Main Story Category:Fan Fiction